


ARTWORK: On the Road

by SideStepping



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping
Summary: Artwork created for Merlin Reverse 2017. Fic by paopu_parachute.Thrown together by chance, a group of strangers slowly realize that this coach trip might be a bit more eventful than they were planning on.





	ARTWORK: On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful paopu_parachute for writing a beautiful fic to accompany my art. It's been wonderful working with you and it's very exciting to finally get to posting! [Read the fic here!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10983597)
> 
> Thanks again to Narlth for being a fabulous co-mod and reviving this fest!

**Cover Image:**

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had hoped to do more art to go with the fic, so I may update this if I get the chance!


End file.
